Vincent Vega and Jules Winnfield
Vincent Vega and Jules Winnfield are the true main protagonists of the 1994 film Pulp Fiction directed by Quentin Tarantino. They are both criminal type of villains, though protagonist villains. They are portrayed by John Travolta and Samuel L. Jackson respectively. Vincent and Jules work for Los Angeles crime boss Marsellus Wallace and both men are loyal to him. While Vincent is suave and soft-spoken, he is also quite stupid. Jules is the smarter of the two, and has a habit of quoting Bible verses before he executes his enemies. Early in the film, Vincent and Jules go to a students' flat to locate a briefcase belonging to Marsellus. They shoot two of the students, and are nearly killed by a third man, but miraculously, the bullets miss them. They make off with the briefcase and their informant Marvin. In the car, they discuss the miracle and Vincent ends up accidentally killing Marvin. They call on Jules' reluctant friend, Jimmie Dimmick, who is not too happy with the situation, as his wife would divorce him if she discovered gangsters and a dead body in their house. Fortunately, Marsellus sends Winston Wolf who helps the two get out of their mess. Later that morning, Vincent and Jules go to a diner for breakfast. Jules tells Vincent that he intends to retire, as he has now found religion because of the miracle they had witnessed. Vincent laughs at Jules and goes to the bathroom. When this happens, a couple of thugs also dining in the restaurant hold up the place in order to rob it. Jules decides to reason with them and give them his own money in order to persuade them to give up their life of crime. That afternoon, the duo meet Marsellus in his bar to give him his briefcase. Marsellus is having a meeting with aging boxer, Butch Coolidge, whom he is paying to take a dive in his next boxing match. This (chronologically) wraps up Jules' appearance in the movie. Vincent, who is in a bad mood after his disastrous morning, insults Butch by saying "you ain't my friend, Palooka" and "I think you heard me just fine, punchy." Shortly afterwards, Vincent takes Marsellus' wife Mia out for dinner at Marsellus' request while he is away on business. The evening goes well, where they have dinner at Jack Rabbit Slims (a 50's themed restaurant), and apparently win the dancing trophy. But things turn for the worst when Mia mistakes Vincent's heroin, which he had bought earlier that day, for cocaine and overdoses. Frantic, Vincent drives the unconscious Mia to the house of his drug dealer Lance. At first, Lance refuses to help Vincent, but when the hitman tells him who Mia is married too, he agrees to help. Vincent gives Mia an adrenaline shot through the heart, which revives her. He then drives her home, and the two agree not to tell Marsellus about the situation. On the night of Butch's boxing match, Butch double-crosses Marsellus and defeats and kills the rival boxer Floyd. Marsellus wants Butch dead, and he summons Vincent to perform the hit. Since Jules has now retired, Marsellus accompanies Vincent himself to stake out Butch's apartment. The next morning, Marsellus goes out to buy breakfast and swaps guns with Vincent. Butch drives back to his apartment when he realizes that his girlfriend forgot to pack his father's gold watch, which was sentimental to him. Butch is extremely fortunate, as Marsellus is out and Vincent is in the bathroom. Butch notices a sub-machine gun on the counter and he hears the toilet flushing, realizing that there is a hit on him. Vincent walks out and finds Butch pointing the gun at him. The toaster pops up, and Butch shoots and kills Vincent, avenging his earlier insult. This wraps up Vincent's chronological appearance in the movie with his death. Trivia *Mr. Blonde/Vic Vega (Michael Madsen) from the 1992 film Reservoir Dogs is the brother of Vincent Vega. Originally Madsen was considered for the role of Vincent Vega, however he was busy who John Travolta was cast instead. In 2006, Quentin Tarantino originally conceived an idea for a film named The Vega Brothers with Madsen and Travolta reprising their characters, but later went off the idea due to the actor's being too old. He also suggested that Vic and Vincent may have two older brothers. Category:Gangsters Category:Partners in Crime Category:Gunmen Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti-Villain Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Addicts Category:Hypocrites Category:Extremists Category:Criminals Category:Successful Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Delusional Category:Thief Category:Mascots Category:Siblings Category:Mature Category:Living Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Assassin Category:Abusers Category:Stalkers Category:Kidnapper Category:Fanatics Category:True Neutral Category:Comedic Villains Category:Thugs Category:Grey Zone Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Karma Houdini Category:Affably Evil